gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shout
Shout ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Dramen á la Hollywood, und wird von Blaine und Brittany mit den New Directions gesungen. Die beiden finden es "scheiße", dass Jungs und Mädchen beim Mash-Up-Wettkampf nicht zusammen singen dürfen und wollen daher vorab eine Gruppennummer performen, quasi als Warm-Up. Nach zahlreichen Vorschlägen meint Blaine, dass er den richtigen Song hat und fängt an zu singen. Dabei schließen sich ihm die anderen an und sie performen durch die ganze Schule, wo sie noch mehr Schüler begleiten, bis der Song schlussendlich in der Cafeteria zum Ende kommt. Auch wenn Artie danach meint, dass der Song kein Mash-Up ist, sind Blaine und Brittany zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und schlagen ein. Das Original stammt von The Isley Brothers aus ihrem gleichnamigen Debütalbum "Shout!" aus dem Jahr 1959. Der Song ist außerdem auf dem Soundtrack zum Film "Ich glaub’, mich tritt ein Pferd" aus dem Jahr 1978 enthalten, wird dort aber von Otis Day and the Knights gesungen. Lyrics Blaine (New Directions): We-eee-eeell.... You know you make me wanna (Shout!) Kick my heels up and (Shout!) Throw my hands up and (Shout!) Throw my head back and (Shout!) Brittany (New Directions): Come on now (Shout!) Don't forget to say you will Don't forget to say, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Blaine (Brittany mit New Directions): (Say you will) Say it right now bab-ay (Say you will) Come on, come on (Say you will) Say it, will-a you-ooooo! (Say you will) (Say) say that you love me (Say) say that you need me (Say) say that you want me (Say) you wanna please me (Say) come on now (Say) come on now (Say) come on now (Say) Brittany (New Directions): I still remember (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) When you used to be nine years old (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Blaine (New Directions): Hey! (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Hey yeah! Brittany (New Directions): Now that you've grown, up (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) And know enough to know, hey yeah (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Blaine (New Directions): (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) You wanna leave me, you wanna, let me go (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop) Blaine mit New Directions harmonierend (Brittany): I want you to know (I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now, yeah! (I wanna know) You been good to me baby (Good to me baby) Better than I been to myself Beide: Hey! hey! Blaine mit New Directions harmonierend (Brittany): An if you ever leave me (You ever leave) I don't want nobody else, hey! hey! (Nobody else) I said I want you to know-ho-ho-ho! (I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now! (I wanna know) Blaine (Brittany mit New Directions): You know you make me wanna (Shout-wooo) hey-yeah (Shout-wooo) yeah-yeah-yeah (Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right (Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right (Shout-wooo) come on now! (Shout-wooo) come on now! (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) come on now (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) come on now (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) alright (Shout) hey-yeah Blaine (New Directions): Now wait a minute! I feel alright! (Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!) Now that I got my woman I feel eh a-a-a-a-lri-i-ight! (Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!) Huh You been so good to me You been so good to me You know you make me wanna (Shout-wooo) lift my head up and Brittany (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) throw my hands back and Blaine (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) come on now Brittany (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) come on now Beide (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy Blaine (New Directions): (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now Brittany (New Directions): A little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Hey-A-A-Hey (Hey-A-A-Hey) Beide (New Directions): Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Blaine (New Directions): A little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Blaine (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Blaine (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Beide (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Jump up and shout now (jump) Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Blaine: Yeah! Trivia *Es ist der 500. Song der Sendung. *Beim Dreh war Emma Bunton (Baby Spice) anwesend, da sie die Mini-Doku "I Heart Glee" für Sky 1 aufnahm. *Als der Song auf iTunes veröffentlicht wurde, ging der Erlös an Fonds für Kunsterziehung an öffentlichen Schulen. *Darren Criss performte den Song auch bei A Capitol Fourth 2013. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce